ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kagetatsu Nishikida
or simply , was an ancient swordsman that appeared in Ultraman Tiga. History Ultraman Tiga A long time ago, Kagetatsu trekked to Mount Sakuna where a giant demon, Sakunaoni, was rampaging. He dueled the demon and defeated him by slicing the monster apart. He buried his remains on the mountain sealing away his evil via his katana within a special shrine that build at the center of the mountain in order to maintain the seal and left. He later continued to battle other monsters over his lifetime becoming a figure of legend in the region. In modern times, three robbers stole his katana in order to sell it and unknowingly broke the seal, allowing the demon to revive. He possessed one of the robbers and regained his katana while heading back to Mt. Sakuna. Daigo followed him, sensing his good spiritual power he revealed that he was born with the ability to see various supernatural spirits and dedicated his life to fighting monsters. He was hoping to return the sword that sealed up the monster but he was too late. Sakuna Oni appeared in front of them as a floating head heralding his revival. Kagetatsu knew could no longer hope to defeat him due to his immense strength and size but he later asked Daigo to continue fight for him. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and fought the demon, at the end of the battle the creature's was decapitated, leaving his body to evaporate. However as a supernatural creature, he survived and latched on to Tiga's neck. Kagetatsu, sent his katana flying through the air and into the oni's head. Sakunai Oni bellowed in pain as the holy energies contained in the blade surged through his head, obliterating the demon and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Following the fight the samurai could finally rest in peace, passing his title as guardian of Japan to Ultraman Tiga. Trivia *An alternate Kagetatsu appeared only in manuscripts in Ultraman Cosmos episode 18, where he sealed the evil demon Renki. *Kagetatsu was said to be a swordsman that wandered around to defeat monsters and restore peace. Similarly, after Tiga duel with Sakuna Oni, he passed the torch to Daigo/Tiga as Earth's protector. *Kagetatsu was the first full-human to possess extraordinary powers in Ultraman Tiga. This would later followed by Makio Kirino. Ultraman Tiga novel: The White Fox Forest At one time, it was revealed that among the foes Kagetatsu had fight was the infamous wizard Kijuro Mato. Said wizard as well appeared in Ultraman Gaia, whom had a larger role in that story. Powers and Weapons *Supernatural Sense: Kagetatsu was granted the ability to sense supernatural spirits since his birth. *Swordsmanship: Kagetatsu possessed a great swordmanship where he used it in combat against various giant monsters. *Seal: Kagetatsu can seal evil spirits with various ways. He sealed Sakunaoni by buried his body parts under the mountains and placed his katana in a shrine as a lock. While in Ultraman Cosmos, an alternate Kagetatsu buried Renki underground and placed a shrine as a lock. *Possession: After his death, a spiritual Kagetatsu can possessed any person he wished. He can even changed the person's outfit into his, consisting a blue traditional japanese clothing. Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Tiga